1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal apparatus for the detection of faults in microprocessor systems, by simulation of the central processing unit of such systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Each day, an increasing number of microprocessor systems are introduced on the market. The technicians responsible for the maintenance and/or repair of such systems must obviously follow a procedure adapted to the microprocessors when intervening on the same.
A certain number of apparatuses especially designed to facilitate repairing of microprocessor systems are available on the market. The most popular of these apparatuses is the one commercialized under the name of "FLUKE DEBUGGER". A drawback of the latter apparatus is that the user must program himself and individually each test carried out on the faulty system. The user must therefore become very familiar with the operation of this apparatus before using it. In some cases, the provision of a course to that effect may be justified.
The facility with which this type of apparatus ("FLUKE DEBUGGER") is used is closely related to its frequency of use. An occasional user therefore needs a familiarization period before each use. This causes both losses of time and a certain incertitude. Moreover, it is well known that, in most of the cases, an apparatus complex in use is in practice rarely employed.
Another drawback of the "FLUKE DEBUGGER" is that a different interface is required for each type of microprocessor. For example, if a company uses systems including four different types of microprocessors, four interfaces are necessary. Additional amounts relative to the purchase of interfaces for each type of microprocessor must therefore be added to the relatively high base price of the "FLUKE DEBUGGER".